After the Point Broke
by SugarSnaps037
Summary: Okay so this one has been on my computer for a while and I just never poseted it. It's sort of a missing scene/tag to the episode Breaking point. What if Charlie's phone call got through and Don heard everything?
1. Charlie's story

"I'm not fine." Charlie began. He knew he needed to talk this out with someone. He couldn't keep up the paper thin façade he had been clinging to since the incident. Colby had had his fair share of frightening experiences so if he was going to spill his guts to someone, it might as well be someone that understood. "I was so scared. I had just hung up the phone with Don." He paused as he thought about that. Don could have been the last person he ever talked to. If the gunman's aim had been just a little bit better…

"Keep going Charlie." Colby's voice came seemingly out of nowhere, encouraging him to continue "Just let it out."

Charlie did let out a breath though it seemed more like a frustrated huff than a sigh. "I saw the truck," he said "The same one that followed me the night before. Its lights went on and I knew I was in trouble." The young mathematician gave a nervous chuckle as he realized what he was about to say. "My first instinct was to call Don. He's number one on my speed dial, you know. I tried to get through but the truck hit me and I lost the phone." Until now Charlie had been looking at the ground, the water, anywhere but Colby. But, as he talked about losing the phone he made a quick glance up, just in time to see Colby's gaze shift uncomfortably to the side. It was easy to tell he was hiding something, even for a socially challenged math geek. "What's up, Colby?" he asked.

Colby hesitated, unsure of what to say. In the end, he decided that Charlie deserved to know the truth, whether he liked it or not. "We know you tried to call Don." He stated.

Charlie was confused, "What, how?"

"You got through." Colby said. Charlie's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe it. If he got through then that means… "We heard everything."

Charlie was stunned to say the least. Don hadn't said a word to him about that. When he thought about it, he knew his big brother was just trying to protect him, but what about Don? He was up here spilling his guts to Colby but Don; what was he thinking during all of that? Charlie suddenly looked at Colby, needing the answer to a very important question. "When the gun went off, did he hear…" he trailed off, losing his courage midway.

Fortunately Colby didn't leave him waiting "We all heard it, Charlie. I've seen a lot of things in my life but I have never seen fear like I saw on Don's face that day. You could practically see his heart stop. He was frozen in place until he heard the car alarm go off. When we're all done with this case, I think you should talk to him about it."

Nodding his head Charlie glanced back out over the cliff, still amazed at what he just heard. He glanced at Colby who was patiently waiting for Charlie to continue _his _story. As much as he would have liked to race straight to his brother and yell at the man for not telling him, a girl's life was at stake and he needed to be able to focus. Gathering as much energy as he could muster, he finished the retelling of his terrifying ordeal. "After I lost the phone, he hit me again and I lost control of the car. I guess I'm just glad I didn't lose my life." Again he gave a small laugh but there was no humor in it.

Sensing his discomfort Colby tried to reassure his distressed companion. "We're all glad you're still alive, Charlie. Believe me, when we heard that shot everyone froze, not just Don. I think we all started breathing again after we got word from the ambulance that you were okay." Colby hesitated for a second but decided to press on, "Well, maybe except for Don. He didn't start breathing until after he saw you and made sure you were alright. Which was scary cause' he drove us to the scene." The agent laughed a little and it seemed to calm Charlie's nerves a bit. The picture of his brother driving like a maniac was probably very amusing.

"You know after it was over, I didn't think to call." Charlie said "I don't know why… Anyway, after the guy ran me off the road, he came at me with a gun. I barely had enough time to notice that my head was in some serious pain before he fired and the window cracked. I don't even know where the shot went. All I knew was that he missed and I needed to get out of the car before he tried again. You know, I did a backwards tumble out the passenger side door?" he chuckled as he said it, this time with a little more feeling. He stopped then, lost in the memory.

"What happened next?"

"What… Oh." Charlie came out of his trance "I crawled behind a tree as fast as I could. My face was probably as white as a ghost, I was so scared. Somehow I managed to turn the car alarm on. A car drove up, lights went on, and the guy ran off. Just as quickly as that, it was over," he gave Colby a thoughtful look like he had just considered this for the first time. "The next thing I knew an ambulance was there, followed by Don, you, and David. I was so happy to see you guys, especially when Don came up and looked me over. The doctors could say I was fine all they wanted, but I didn't believe everything was okay until Don was there. I knew I was safe then, even if he was still mad at me. "

Colby interjected "You know he wasn't mad at you because you gave the interview and you weren't supposed to, right?" taking in the mathematician's confused gazed he continued , " He was mad because he was afraid."

"There you go again." Charlie said "You keep saying my brother was afraid but I've never seen that."

Colby gave a wry grin "Yeah, he doesn't show it much, but trust me, I can tell. And yes he was afraid, because if someone was gutsy enough to take this girl to get her out of the way, they wouldn't hesitate to go after a mathematician. He was worried; he just didn't show it very well."

Charlie looked a Colby with a new sense of respect. He always saw the man as the rough and tough war veteran that was always making a smart remark or cracking a joke, but this insightful side was new to Charlie. Somehow, he was certain Colby was right.

"So," Colby said "you ready to head back or do you got some more you want to say."

Charlie took one last long look at the view before giving his answer. Turning back to Colby he said "I think I'm ready." Colby nodded and both headed back to the car, Charlie realizing that he really did feel better. "Hey, Colby," he said looking straight at the other man.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks"

Colby smiled "Happy to help." With that they made the drive back to town and civilization, each lost in their own thoughts. Charlie wanted so badly to head straight for Don and talk to him about what he heard, but there was a women out there in danger and she had to come first. He didn't like pushing his brother to the side but he knew that was the way Don would prefer it. However, the moment this case was over Charlie promised himself that he would have a talk with his big brother. He needed that probably just as much as Don did.


	2. Don's story

Charlie breathed a huge sigh of relief as he headed up the driveway to the old craftsman. He was happy the case was over, the girl was saved, and his big brother rode in as the hero to haul the bad guys off to jail. He opened the door with every intention to head straight to bed, when he caught sight of the lone figure sitting on the couch. It wasn't hard to figure out it was Don but Charlie was surprised to see his older brother staring at an old photograph of the two of them. He was suddenly reminded of something Don once said; that during the case he was fine but afterwards his head was a dark place. The younger Eppes couldn't help but wonder what blackened regions of the world his mind had taken him to today. Charlie decided right then that it was the right time to talk, so with all the strength he could muster he walked tentatively towards the couch.

"Don?" he called meekly

Don looked up as if he had just now noticed that there was another presence in the room. "Hey Charlie" he said rubbing his eyes, "I didn't hear you come in."

"Yeah you seemed kind of out of it there" Charlie replied, cautiously drawing closer to the agent. Don sensed his apprehension.

"What is it, buddy?"

"Why didn't you tell me my phone call went through?" he blurted out. Nothing like the direct approach.

The elder Eppes just stared for a moment. He was hoping (more like praying) Charlie wouldn't find out about that. His little brother had been through enough without having to worry about Don's inner demons. About his fears. With and audible sigh he told Charlie the truth, "I didn't want you to worry."

"But Don, everything that went on, the gunshot, that must have been torture for you to hear. I know it would have been for me." The last part Charlie added in a whisper. He waited a moment but when Don didn't pick up the conversation, the younger Eppes decided to continue. "Listen, Colby took me up to the cliff so I could talk out everything." At the incredulous look he received Charlie rushed on "I'm just saying you don't have to go that far. If um… if you want to talk." You could never have heard a more tentative voice but Charlie was determined to stay put. He wanted so badly to be there for his brother but was still worried about how he would be received.

For a long moment there was silence. Don just stared at Charlie, stunned by his little brother's offering. The seasoned FBI agent was unaccustomed to letting anyone into his dark musings let alone Charlie. But there was so much hope and so much love in those deep brown eyes. Maybe just this once…

"Come here," he said waving Charlie over to sit next to him. Charlie hesitated only a moment before joining his brother. Don wrapped his arm around Charlie who immediately laid his head upon Don's shoulder, just like they used to do when they were kids and Charlie had a nightmare. "Promise me," he said looking straight ahead. "Promise me that no matter how mad I am at you, that you'll still come to me if you have a problem." Don felt Charlie nod into his shoulder and wrap one arm around his waist.

"Yeah, I realized that was pretty stupid but like I told Colby, when things started going crazy my first instinct was to call you."

Don felt a sudden surge of pride. His brother still saw him as the protector. It was his job after all. "Yeah the phone-call. I figured you just forgot to tell me something. But when I answered all I heard was "Oh God" and my heart dropped." Don paused as he relived the memory for the umpteenth time that week. He heard the crashes, the broken glass, the gunshot and any one of those sounds could have meant the end for his precious little brother.

"I didn't mean to scare you."

"Scared, huh, Charlie I wasn't scared."

"You weren't" he knew it.

Staring at him with an earnestness that Charlie had never seen before Don whispered "No, I was terrified." His gaze returned to the wall but his arm squeezed a little tighter around Charlie. Leaning in closer, Charlie was happy to provide the weary agent with whatever reassurance he needed to know his brother was alive.

"I'm sorry"

"Aw Charlie, it wasn't you fault." He knew where the fault truly lied, "Anyway I called for Colby, anybody really to get a trace on your phone. I was headed for the elevator when I heard the shot." Don cleared his throat and steeled himself for what he was going to say next. The incident was still too fresh, the emotions too raw. "I swear you could've heard a pin drop cause the whole place went silent. A million and one things went through my head. What'll I do? What would I tell dad? What could I tell dad? And what about Amita and Larry, and what about your students?" Don sighed as he ran a hand through his hair, "That would've been one packed funeral, you know that." He said almost to himself. Charlie felt a slight tremble run through his brother's body. Again Don squeezed tighter and again Charlie pulled in. He finally understood how much this affected the agent.

Don coughed in a lame attempt to cover his emotions. He couldn't believe how deep his imaginings had taken him and he would do anything to give them all back. "The car alarm brought me back. You know that was some pretty quick thinking," he smiled proudly at Charlie who smiled back in turn.

"You know there are some who call me a genius."

They both chuckled at each other glad to lighted the mood, "Oh yeah genius, the next time you think you're in trouble you come straight to me."

"Yeah that was sort of a dumb move on my part."

"Yeah well, I guess it was kind of my fault to. Listen I'm sorry I yelled at you. Sometimes I forget you're not one of my agents."

"Nope, I'm not an agent. Just your average kid brother," Charlie ginned, "who helps you solve FBI cases. Using math."

"That's right." Don ruffled Charlie's curly locks then stood up to stretch his stiff limbs. "Hey I haven't eaten dinner yet. What do you say we grab some pizza at the restaurant on Mo Street."

Charlie stood and gave his brother a questioning glance "Are you buying?"

Don considered this for a moment. "Alright" he said "But you got to endure the big brother nuggie" he grabbed for Charlie's head who just managed to evade his grasp. They continued like this all the way out the front door.

Alan Eppes stepped out from the kitchen where he had been hiding. He hadn't meant to eavesdrop but when his eldest started talking about recent events he couldn't help but be drawn in by the rare opportunity when Don let his guard down. He honestly hadn't wanted to know how close his youngest had come to death or how terrified his first born had been. He would never wish that for his sons. Still he smiled at the delight he found in the two of them. Yes it was Don's job as big brother to take care of his younger sibling but family meant more than that. It meant that Don had someone to take care of him too when he needed it (even though he would never admit to needing such a thing). He was proud beyond words of the courage Charlie showed. Alan knew he couldn't be there forever but he found comfort in the that fact that so long as they had each other the pair would get along just fine.


End file.
